


After Hours

by DanversSquared



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Kink, Masturbation, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, cat grant is still CEO, no james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversSquared/pseuds/DanversSquared
Summary: Kara has a fantasy involving CatCo that she shares with her girlfriends. They decide to play it out.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so! 
> 
> Someone requested a Kara/Alex/Lucy fic on my last smut fic, so here it goes.
> 
> This is the first threesome fic I've ever wrote. I've never had a threesome, I've never really been interested in a threesome and I've never really read/seen much threesome work. I tried my best, so I hope it's up to someones standards haha
> 
> I am also not polyamorous but I hope that I did some sort of justice with their relationship. I know that trust and communication is key, which while that isn't really shown much in this sin fic, I hope it comes off that they care deeply about each other.
> 
> I also wrote the majority of this at like 5am so I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling, coherence issues this has. 
> 
> Other then that, there is incest between adoptive sisters in this. If it's not for you, just don't read it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Will you two just be quiet for a second?”

Lucy and Kara shared an amused glance at Alex’s frustrated whisper.

“Taking control already, Alex?” Lucy crooned, drawing a giggle from Kara. Alex rolled her eyes and set the younger women with her best glare.

“Come on, Luce. You know she’s a bottom,” Kara quipped, pressing a kiss to Alex’s offended frown.

“No, I’m just trying to make sure that we don’t get caught because you two can’t keep your mouths shut for more than two seconds,” Alex hissed, glancing around the empty office and through its glass walls. It was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes as she took the older woman’s face into her hands.

“Alex, babe, you have to listen to me. I already did a scan of the whole building. The only people in here right now are the cleaners and the security. The cleaners have only made it to the third floor and trust me when I say that they take their time. As for the security guards, they only make their rounds every couple of hours or so. They mostly just watch the screens and I told you I took care of that,” Kara listed off, rubbing her thumbs soothingly across Alex’s cheeks. “We won’t get caught.”

Alex sighed softly and shifted her gaze between the two women. Kara had approached them a few months ago about her fantasy and they had been planning it ever since. She had been anticipating it as much as the other girls, but now standing here in Cat’s office she wasn’t so sure. However, as much as she was nervous, she was also excited for what the next hour had in store. Taking in the hopeful looks on her girlfriend’s faces she relented. “Fine, let’s get to it then.”

Kara grinned and couldn’t help but place a tender kiss against her sister’s small frown. The touch caused a small quirk of a smile on Alex’s face and that was confirmation enough for the trio. Lucy came behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist, pressing her lips to the back of her neck. Kara felt her sister tense against her as the first shivers from Lucy’s warm mouth found their way through Alex’s body. Still grinning, Kara pressed her lips more surely against parted ones, slipping her tongue against Alex’s. Both women let out a small groan at the feeling which only spurred them on. Hands moved to waists and under hems of shirts, desperate for the contact of soft heated skin.

Kara moved first, breaking their kiss to pull Alex’s shirt over her head. Making eye contact with Lucy over Alex’s shoulder, she grabbed the girls hand and pulled her forward, locking their lips together. Alex moved aside and started to plant open mouth kisses to Lucy’s neck and collarbone, sucking softly and digging her finger tips into the shorter woman’s fleshy hips. Lucy let out a breathy moan into Kara’s mouth and ground herself forward into the blonde’s sturdy body. Although the force did nothing to sway the aliens stance, Kara took that has incentive to move them towards one of the pristine white couches that was calling their names.

Kara fell back against the cushions first, dragging Lucy on top of her. Alex wasn’t far behind, situating herself to their left, her arms coming to rest around them both. Together, the Danvers’ pulled Lucy’s shirt over her head before the sisters shared a rather wet and rough kiss. Lucy leaned in and started to trail her tongue lightly over Kara’s Jaw as the sisters kissed, nipping and sucking as she made her way towards Kara’s mouth. Alex backed away when she noticed and started working at undoing her own pants. For Kara’s part, she turned her head slightly to catch Lucy’s lips, moving her hands to tangle in the shorter girl’s hair. Lucy groaned and ground herself down, her wetness evident against Kara’s slacks. The blonde smirked appreciatively and snuck a hand under Lucy’s skirt, fisting the woman’s ass in her palm. It was then that both girls let out a whimper when they felt Alex’s naked body press against them.

“C’mere Luce,” Alex growled lowly, pulling the girl to stand up. This had been part of Kara’s fantasy. She wanted to watch them together as they degraded Cat’s space. Lucy complied and immediately wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Alex moaned and gripped Lucy’s waist, slipping her fingers just under the band of the younger girl’s skirt.

“I should rip this right off of you,” Alex groaned, fisting the skirt in her hands, “but I think Kara would appreciate a little show,” she smirked. Lucy nodded in agreement before she guided Alex’s hands up to cup over her bra.

“I know how much you love these, so enjoy,” Lucy winked before she pressed her lips against Alex’s neck. The older Danvers could only chuckle at Lucy’s brazen gesture and kneaded the breasts that were in her hands. As she tilted her head to allow Lucy more access she noticed that Kara had wasted no time in getting comfortable. The blonde had leaned herself back against the couch, the button undone on her slacks and her hand was moving slowly beneath her underwear. Alex smirked and threw her sister a wink, deciding she was going to make the view even better. She moved her hands up from where they were still resting in Lucy’s skirt and swiftly unhooked the girl’s bra. With a slight tug on Lucy’s hair, she drew the girl back in for a brief but fiery kiss. After drawing back, smirking at Lucy’s half lidded eyes, Alex started to kiss her way down the younger girl’s neck. She paused briefly, nipping and licking the raw heated skin until a small purple bruise formed. Satisfied with her work, Alex continued her path down Lucy’s chest and only stopped once she reached peaked nipples.

Alex locked eyes with Kara before drawing Lucy’s left nipple into her mouth. She heard Lucy’s sharp intake of breath before the shorter girl had her hands tangled in Alex’s short locks. Kara drank in the sight, her fingers moving in deft circles around her clit. Reaching further down, she dragged up more of her wetness, moaning at the slick feeling over her hardened nub. It was clear that she wanted nothing more than to rub herself off right then at there at the sight in front of her, but that she knew that there was more to come.

Alex alternated between breasts, her tongue swirling and sucking at the pink skin. Lucy had her eyes clamped shut, arching into her girlfriend’s touch, her mouth framed into a small ‘o’. When Alex moved her hands from Lucy’s back and down to the band of her skirt, Kara sat up a little straighter with interest. After a moment of shimmying and a little chuckle from the oldest Danvers, Lucy’s skirt was on the floor to join the rest of their discarded clothing. Now Lucy was left in nothing but the three inch heels she wore tonight and there was no way Alex was going to make her lose those. Alex grinned and palmed the woman’s bare ass, grateful that she had decided to forego panties for this adventure. The two women smirked at each other as hands roamed over naked skin, both desperate for the warmth and pleasure they had to offer the one another.

Lucy caved first, practically dropping to the floor between Alex’s knees. Without any hesitation she spread Alex’s stance and dipped her head, running her tongue slowly over Alex’s drenched folds. The older woman moaned quietly and searched around for something to grip as Lucy’s tongue delved deeper into her core. Not finding anything solid within reach, she grabbed the only thing she could; Lucy’s hair. Her hands tangled in brown tresses, grounding herself with the woman’s solid form. It was a good thing she did. Moments later Lucy’s hand found its way up Alex’s thigh, stopping only when it reached her unbelievable wetness. Two seconds later Lucy was three fingers deep inside the oldest Danvers, and the grip on her hair increased tenfold.

“Fuck, Luce,” Alex groaned out, breaking the chorus of noises coming from the three women, “I’m going to come way too fast if you keep this up.”

Lucy chuckled against Alex, her tongue sweeping out to circle the older woman’s clit. “Good, that’s exactly the idea.”

On the couch Kara had pulled off her slacks and was now sitting in just her blouse and her underwear. Her hand was still moving under the barely there panties and she was watching the scene in front of her with wide, almost unblinking eyes.

Alex had Lucy’s face pressed into her center and she was grinding slowly against the brunette. Lucy was thrusting in and out of her at a tantalizingly slow pace and the pressure was building fast. Almost without warning, at a particularly great swirl of Lucy’s tongue, Alex felt herself peak.

Without breaking her stride, Lucy pulled Alex impossibly closer and helped the woman ride out her orgasm against her fingers and mouth. After a few moments of grinding and panting, Alex’s knees nearly collapsed. If it wasn’t for the support of the shorter woman, she would have surely ended up on the ground.

“You okay, beautiful?” Lucy murmured, gripping Alex’s hips and pulling herself back to a standing position.

Alex just smiled and leaned down for a deep kiss, plunging her tongue deep into Lucy’s mouth. She loved tasting herself on her partners’ lips, it was a huge turn on for the woman. After a few more heated kisses, Alex broke away. “To answer your question, yes. I am wonderful.”

“I could have told you that,” Kara rasped from the couch, her face flushed red and her breath was coming out uneven and short.

Alex and Lucy shared a look before they collapsed on the couch with Kara. Lucy was once again straddling the girl’s thighs as Alex wound her arm around the woman.

“Kara, how would you like to finish what Alex never?” Lucy teased, pulling Kara’s hand out from under the girl’s underwear. Alex rolled her eyes but smirked at the eager nod from her sister.

Grinding down, Lucy practically coated the blonde with her juices. Alex smirked, smug with how wet she had made the short brunette. She was okay with her sister taking over as this was her fantasy after all. She watched as Kara drew Lucy in for a tender kiss before slipping her fingers deep between the apexes of the woman’s thighs.

“Rub my clit, Kara,” Lucy whispered close to the blonde’s ear before trapping the lobe between her teeth.

When Kara obliged, Lucy let out a long deep moan at the sensation. She began to rock her hips slowly against Kara’s fingers, losing herself in the moment. Lucy was never one who needed penetration to come undone. With confidence and knowledge on how to get her girlfriend screaming, Kara began swiftly circling the slick bundle of nerves. Lucy’s moans were getting louder now, ringing through the office.

“Babe, come here,” Alex whispered and drew Lucy into a deep kiss. This did the trick of muffling her moans of pleasure as Kara took her over the edge.

With a small sigh and one last shudder, Lucy drew back from Alex and pressed her lips against Kara’s temple.

“That was hot babe, thank you,” she croaked, still trying to catch her breath.

Kara smiled and shifted her hips against the trembling brunette, trying to get some kind of friction.

Lucy smirked, “Aw, Alex. I think Kara needs our help.”

Alex’s grin matched Lucy’s as they both took in Kara’s dishevelled state of arousal. “Yeah, I guess we could offer her a hand.”

“Or two,” Lucy quipped, grinning.

This was the second part of Kara’s fantasy. She wanted to be taken on…

“The desk. Bring me to the desk,” Kara all but whined at her girlfriends, hurting for some kind of release.

Lucy and Alex shared a knowing grin before the shorter woman slid off of the blonde. Lucy knelt down and pulled the drenched piece of fabric down Kara’s legs, throwing it into the pile of clothes. During this, Alex had unbuttoned Kara’s top and proceeded to follow suit.

“Are you ready, babe?” Alex questioned, slipping her arms around the muscular blonde.

Kara nodded and allowed herself to be picked up and carried towards the desk. Once Alex had placed her atop Cat’s pristine work station, an immediate sense of authority spread through the blonde. At this moment she was stark naked, her bare ass pressing into the desk and her arousal was clearly pooling between her legs. She knew there was no way Cat would know what happened. She had taken every precaution regarding security footage as well as the fact that they would be cleaning up after themselves. With this knowledge, Kara felt powerful.

This new found sense of power exuded itself in her demeanor as well. “Alex, get on your knees and kiss my thighs. Don’t you dare go anywhere near my pussy yet, though,” Kara commanded, smirking a little as Alex complied.

Lucy, who was standing taller in her heels beside her, stared expectantly at the blonde, waiting her orders. Kara bit her lip from grinning at how obedient and adorable her tiny military major was being. “Luce, come here and kiss my neck the way you know I like it,” the blonde spoke as she tilted her head to the side a little. Lucy nodded and smiled as she leaned in to trace gentle kisses down Kara’s jaw until her teeth reached her pulse point. It was then that she bit down hard.

Kara let out a long sigh of contentment as Lucy began to soothe the skin with peppered kisses and tentative licks of her warm, silky tongue. She could feel Alex trailing wet kisses up and down her thighs, while her hands gripped the back of her calves, spreading the blonde open.

After a few minutes of being pampered by her favorite women, Kara spoke again. “Okay, Alex. I want you to use your tongue to lick my entrance. Slowly. Lucy, babe, I want your fingers on my clit.”

Kara leaned back onto her elbows and focused on her girlfriends who were shuffling into position. They must have timed it perfectly so that the first lap of Alex’s tongue coincided with Lucy’s thumb sweeping over her clit because suddenly pleasure was coursing through her veins.

“Oh my _Rao_ ,” Kara moaned, bucking her hips upwards and sighing.

Alex was doing as she was told, lapping slowly around Kara’s dripping core. The blonde knew Alex loved tasting her and that she was probably creating a puddle on the floor herself.

Lucy’s fingers were pinching her clit, drawing up moisture and sweeping it around her swollen, almost painfully hard nub. Kara reached out and tugged as gently as her body would let her on Lucy’s hair, bringing the brunettes lips to her breast. Lucy got the hint and sucked one of Kara’s nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue against the tip lazily. Kara arched upwards, her breath coming in short hot spurts now.

“Alex, two fingers,” she ground out, humping against Lucy’s ministrations until Alex replaced her tongue with long, slender fingers.

Kara moaned and had to bite her lip from screaming out when Lucy sped up her fingers and bit down hard on Kara’s nipple. Being indestructible had its perks when you liked things hard and rough.

“I’m so close already,” Kara groaned, bouncing her eyes between her sister’s face between her spread legs and Lucy’s mouth on her breast.

“Come for us, babe,” Alex muttered, pounding her fingers into Kara’s tight pussy as forcefully as she could at her angle.

Kara didn’t hold on much longer as she felt the first spasms of her orgasm spreading out through her body. As the tingles reached her extremities she felt the powerful burst of endorphins and bucked down against Alex’s fingers, riding them hard. She was moaning as quietly as she could. She was aware that they couldn’t be too loud but boy was it difficult. Finally, after a minute of riding her high, Kara slumped back against the desk.

Alex stood up and stretched from her crouch, rolling her neck and shoulders. She picked up Lucy’s hand from where it was tracing light patterns on Kara’s stomach and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Both girls smiled at each other and shared a soothing kiss.

Kara sat up slowly and glanced between her girlfriends with a content look on her face. Softly, she slid off the desk with a light thud and padded the few steps to where her girls were embracing.

“I love you both,” she mumbled into the space where their bodies touched.

“We love you too, Kara,” Alex smiled at the blonde. Lucy kissed each of Kara’s cheeks in response, wrapping her arms around the girl’s strong frame.

“Not to break this up, but we should probably get dressed and clean up a bit,” Alex said quietly, the slight nerves making it back into her voice now that the excitement was over.

The younger girls agreed and got dressed before doing a sweep of the room. They made sure that Cat’s desk was scrubbed with cleaner they found in her bathroom, as well that the couch was stain free.

Without much else to do the trio packed up and left the office, heading home for a night of good sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Grant! My alarm didn’t go off this morning and I swear it will never happen again!” Kara stuttered as she sped into the office at quarter after ten the next morning.

Cat leaned back in her chair, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully at her assistant. “That’s alright, Kiera. I imagine you must have had quite a night last night to cause yourself to forget to set your alarm,” she spoke slowly, almost deliberately.

Kara gulped, her eyes finally taking in the room around her. She froze when she realized something was missing. _The couch._

Her wide eyes snapped up to meet Cat’s. _She was so fucking busted._

“Do you want to know what’s funny, Kiera? Last night all of the security cameras on this floor magically froze solid. It was quite the anomaly for the tech guys when I confronted them about it,” Cat drawled calmly, standing up from her chair to stalk around her desk.

_Oh Rao. The desk._

Kara forced herself to look confused as Cat stood before her, sharp eyes piercing into blue orbs.

“I was quite concerned about it myself until I remembered something,” Cat trailed off, stepping around Kara towards a shelf on the far wall. “Have you ever heard of what they call…a nanny cam?” The woman’s hand reached out and palmed what appeared to be a vase. Upon closer inspection however, you could notice the tiniest of camera’s peeking out through the grain.

Kara’s jaw went slack and Cat’s mouth quirked into a small smirk.

“Mrs. Grant, I can explain…” Kara trailed off, unable to come up with even the tiniest excuse.

“I don’t need your excuses, Kiera. Next time you want to have a little...adventure with your lovers…do so in someone else’s space,” her boss snapped, though the small smirk was still playing on her lips.

Kara nodded, her eyes downcast.

“That will be all,” Cat nodded, peering over her glasses at the blonde.

Kara forced a smile and muttered a thank you before spinning around and pacing towards the door.

Cat smirked, and started to walk back towards her desk. “By the way, if your girls ever get bored of your grandma sweaters and stuttering, send them my way. I would be more than willing to give them a repeat performance.”

Kara pretended she never heard a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! 
> 
> Or is it? Should I write something where Cat joins them for a night?
> 
> This was actually going to be a two part story where Cat walked in on the end but I was thinking that it was hard enough for me to write sex with 12 limbs, let alone 16. But I WILL DO IT. If you guys want it.
> 
> Please please please give me some suggestions in the comments, or even feedback! I live for it. It's like my crack. Good or bad! I want to get better! I always want prompts and I will write pretty much anything, kink or not. I can write some fluff if y'all want that too :)
> 
> Anyways, hope everyone is having a great day/night wherever you are!
> 
> Happy sinning!


End file.
